The Life After words
by Miharu Tengoku
Summary: Now that all is calm in the digital world the digidestined  deal with life outside in their world. Everything starts out fine until T.k. realizes his feelings for Kari are more than just those of friendship. What will happen from there?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: _ It's just the beginning._

"I can't believe our adventures in the digital world are over. I'm really going to miss Patamon. I hope he's going to be all right, Kari." T.k. Said while walking home with Kari the first day after saving with digital world.

"I think they will all be fine. Besides, we defeated myotismon, the dark masters, the digimon emperor, and all the evil digimon the digimon emperor created. They will be just fine. Oh T.k. I forgot to mention, everyone's coming over tonight. Izzy said he had a surprise for us." Said Kari.

"Surprise? What kind of surprise?" T.k. Asked curiously.

"Don't know. He wouldn't tell me, come on T.k. Let's hurry!" They ran the rest of the way to the Kamiya household. When they got there Izzy, Tai, Matt, Sora, Joe, and Mimi were all waiting for the younger kids.

"Hey where are Davis, Ken, Yole, and Cody?" Asked Izzy.

"They're not here yet? I don't know. They said they would be right over." said Kari.

"We're here! We're here!" Yelled Davis as he ran through the door almost forgetting to take off his shoes.

"Good now, you all know that I called you guys here because I have a special surprise for you all," Izzy turned around and opened the door behind him to Tai's room, Everyone watched to see what the surprise was, "Come on out... Tentomon."

Tentomon walked out into the room followed by Patamon, Gatomon, Gomamon, Agumon, Biomon, Palmon, Gabumon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Wormon and of course Veemon. The Digimon ran to their friends. Izzy stood in the door and smiled with Tentomon as the kids and their digimon friends celebrated being back together once again.

"Izzy, how was this possible? Don't they need to be protecting the digital world?" Asked Cody.

"Simple, Izzy talked to Jeni. There are now different Digimon protecting the parts of the digital world we were each assigned to. I just hope that they don't touch my tree!" Tentomon answered.

"Izzy, you're amazing! I thought that we had said our final goodbye's this is amazing. Now Gabumon can come on my tours with me. This is the greatest surprise ever!" Matt raved.

"Well after a few hours, I really missed Tentomon. He's my best friend. So I decided to email Jeni and see if there was anything I could do so our digimon could come here with us. Jeni said he would set up other digimon to protect there parts of the digital world and they could come to our world to live with us. I didn't think it would be that fast though. They were sent through the digiport within minutes, which surprised me how fast it happened. Thankfully, I had just left my room to talk to my mom, until we heard a loud crash in my room. It ended up being Tentomon and the others coming through at once. And boy was my mom ecstatic. She loves how helpful Tentomon is around the house."

"I do all those chores Izzy doesn't like to do, like vacuuming. Izzy just doesn't like to vacuum. He always saved that for last. I'm not sure what it is about the vacuum he doesn't like. I think it's fun." Said Tentomon.

"All right, they get it Tentomon." Izzy said embarrassed.

It wasn't long before the digidestined started leaving with there digimon friends with them. They all waved good-bye to each other and walked home happier than they could have ever been before.

"Well Tai, I bet this wasn't the surprise you had in mind was it?" Asked Kari.

"You're right about that. I was kind of suspicious though since he called all the digidestined to this surprise. But I defiantly didn't think that we'd end up back with our digimon living with us. This is great!'

"You are certainly right about that. I know we were all going to miss the digimon and now we don't have to. This is more than I could have ever dreamed for."

"Yeah Hey Kari, let's go out to the terrace I need to talk to you." Tai and Kari walked outside to the terrace. The night's air was crisp and felt cool and calming.

"What is it Tai?"

"It's... T.k... what do you think about him?" Tai asked seriously.

"He's a great friend. He's always been there to look after me even when we were little and I first went the digital world. He's always been very sweet and caring. He treated me like I was his little sister. Why? Where is this coming from all of the sudden?"

"It's just... oh never mind. You'll find out someday," Tai walked inside, "Hey Agumon.." The door closed.

"Well that was weird... come on Gatomon let's go inside! It's a good thing we're allowed to have pets now. I'm not sure that I'd be able to make the landlord think Agumon was a doll forever."

"Kari, I found my tail ring! I asked Izzy to fix it for me." Gatomon said.

"Really! That's great." Kari and Gatomon walked inside. Tai and Agumon were sitting in the living room playing the video game Tai had just gotten.

"No Agumon! Go over there. Left! Left!" Tai yelled. Kari and Gatomon laughed and walked to Kari's room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**~The Next Day~**

"It sure is great to have out digimon back in the real world. Izzy's amazing!" Said Kari. Tai was making breakfast as Kari talked.

"Sure is. Matt called me earlier, he said that Gabumon makes a great back up dancer for the band." Kari laughed.

"I'd pay to see that," Kari looked at her watch, "Oh! TK should be here soon."

"Why's he coming over?" Asked Tai.

"He's dropping off Patamon and then we're walking to school." Replied Kari.

"_I wonder if he's gonna do it yet..._" Tai though.

**Flashback**

Tai and Matt were talking while walking to Izzy's house a few days earlier.

"Hey Tai, I was talking to TK a couple days ago. He really likes Kari." Said Matt.

"Well, yeah. I mean of course he does. I mean, they've been friends since we became digidestined." Said Tai.

"Not like that! Like, the way that Davis likes her. Davis thinks he's in love with Kari."

"Davis also thinks there's a big digimon chicken that lays all of the digi-eggs. Does Tk think he's in love with Kari?"

"Well, he says he gets a funny feeling when he's around Kari, and he gets mad when Davis flirts with her. He did mention that he can't help but laugh when he gets shot down. He's really protective of her, more than you would be if you were just friends."

"Has he thought of asking her out?"

"He said he wants to take her to the big dance coming up at school and hoping everything just works out from there. I told him to go for it and ask her."

"Well I like TK a whole lot better than Davis. I think he should go for it as well."

"Don't tell Kari though. TK doesn't know I'm telling you."

**~End of Flashback~ **

"_I just hope Kari makes the right choice_" Tai thought.

**Ding Dong **the doorbell rang. Kari ran to answer it.

"TK! Patamon! Gatomon, Patamon and TK are here!", Gatomon ran to the door to meet Patamon, "Come on TK. Can't be late for school!"

"Kari, no rush. I haven't seen TK yet." Said Tai. "Hey TK."

"Oh, hey Tai how are you and Agumon doing?"

**CRASH** Something fell to the floor. "Agumon, sorry TK have to take care of this. What did you break this time?"Tai said walking off.

"Ready to go?" Asked Tk as he opened the door for Kari.

"Thank you Tk," They started walking towards the school, "How did you and Patamon enjoy your night?"

"well mom was a little worried when she saw patamon was back. It was really awkward explaining nothing was wrong and that Patamon was just living with us. It was fun though. Patamon almost got sucked up by the vacuum. Well, he thought anyway." Tk paused to laugh, "It was so funny. Mom was really scared. I knew he would be all right though."

"Haha, that's so funny! Poor patamon though. Gatomon and I just talked most of the night. She was talking about all the things she wants to do in the real world. Most of them dealt with fish."

"I have an idea! Why don't the four of us go fishing this weekend? It'll be great, we cam pack a picnic basket and fish down by the beach. Gatomon would love it and it would be fun just to hangout together with our digimon!" Tk was getting excited just thinking about this idea.

"Sounds great! Are you sure you don't want to invite anyone else though?"

"Well I was hoping we could go alone. We haven't spent much time together since we visited Mimi in New York."

"That's true. It's a date then!"

They had just arrived at school. Davis, Cody, Yole, and Ken were all waiting at the gate.

"Hey TS, why are you walking Kari to school? And Kari, why don't you let me walk you to school?" Davis walked away depressed.

"Right... anyway, Cody, Ken, Yole how are you enjoying having your digimon back in the real world?" Asked Tk.

"Wormon being back is like having my best friend back." Said Ken.

"I have an idea! How about Saturday we all go out with our digimon?" Asked Yole. Kari and Tk looked at each other and blushed.

"Tk and I have, well, other plans so we can't come." said Kari.

"WHAT?", Davis ran to Kari, "What do you mean you and TL have other plans? Is it like... a date?"

"Something like that. By the way, his name is Tk. Not TS or TL, Tk!" Everyone staired at Kari shocked. None of them had ever heard Kari yell. Nonetheless be mean to anyone.

"Oh my gosh! I... I have to go. Come on Tk." Without realizing Kari grabbed Tk's hand.

"WHAT? Now they're holding hands? Are they... together?" Davis turned around and sulked to class.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Davis' distraught

"What does he have that I don't? I mean sure they've known each other longer, and he's been a digidestined longer and he and his brother are pretty much best friends with Kari and Tai... but so what! I'm a better soccer player, and I look a whole lot better than TM. I don't get it!" Davis said to Ken while walking to she got when you called

"Well, there's one right there." Said Ken.

"What?"

"Whenever you address him you always call him TS, TA,TL but never... well hardly ever actually call him TK, his actual name. You saw the way that she got earlier. Kari is close to him and you are being disrespectful to him. That hurts her. You really act like a jerk towards him."

"But... he... I... ah!", Davis stalked away mad, "Can't believe Ken is on his side! Ken's not acting like my best friend... I hate it when he's right. Maybe I should be nicer to TO Kari will realize I'm not that bad and love me instead of TK... yeah!"

Yole was walking around the corner at the same time Davis was trying to cool down. Davis wasn't watching where he was going...

"Oh... ow! Davis!" Davis crashed into Yole while walking. Yole rubbed her head where Davis had crashed into it.

"Oh sorry Yole. Kinda got something on my mind. Wasn't paying attention." Said Davis.

"Doesn't take a genius to figure out why you are down. You are jealous of Tk. He's got a date with Kari and you don't."

"You don't have to remind me."

"Well think about it, Tk is friendlier, kinder, better at sports, better looking, and not only that but his digimon is partners with her's. So them going out only makes sense. I just wish I could get a date with Ken that easy."

"WHAT? Tk is not better looking than me! As for them being partners that doesn't mean anything. Why don't you just ask Ken out or something?"

"Well,... it's not me we're talking about for one. Just be happy for Kari.

~Meanwhile~

"I can't believe Davis. He has no respect for others!" said Kari.

"I'm use to the whole name thing. So you don't have to worry about that. It is annoying though. I'll go with that."

"I don't know why but now it's getting me mad. Usually, it wouldn't get to me. I'm Sorry Tk, I've never gone off like this before. You probably don't want to go out Saturday now do you?" Kari was staring at her feet and had an upset look on her face. Tk took a step toward Kari, put his arms around her and brought her close to him.

"Kari, What are you talking about? Of course I still want to go out. You were just saying what was on your mind. Don't worry about it." Kari wrapped her arms around Tk's waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Tk..." They stood in silence for a few minutes.

Yole and Davis were walking by the computer lab. Yole looked in to make sure nothing was wrong. Instead, she saw Tk and Kari locked in their embrace.

"_wow, looks like Kari's really happy. I guess they really are together. Kari's so lucky._" She thought.

"Oh, Come on Davis, we need to go to class!" Yole pulled Davis by the computer lab hoping he didn't look in.

"Oh my gosh! We completely forgot about going to class!" Said Tk. He tried to let go of Kari, but she wouldn't budge.

"Tk," Kari said looking up at Tk. His heart pounded so hard in his chest he could feel it in his ears, "Tk, I'm sorry that felt weird. A good weird. I don't know. Maybe I'm losing it again."

"No, don't apologize, I'm the one who started that. But I agree. It felt weird, but in a good way. Maybe we're both going crazy." Tk tried to laugh.

**Brrrinnggg**

"I guess that means we need to go to class." Said Kari.

"With the teacher that looks like Ogremon." Tk and Kari smiled and headed to class. When they arrived in class Davis was waiting impatiently for them to arrive.

"Where have you two been? Kari, are you all right?" Asked Davis.

"Davis listen."

"No," Kari cut in, "Let me deal with this. Davis, you need to lay off Tk. I know that you're just mad or upset or whatever that I'm going out with Tk this weekend instead of going to the get together, but it's not your choice what I do."

"Kari." Said Davis.

"All right everyone take your seats and take out your books please." Said the teacher. Class seemed to take forever. Davis was fidgetting as he watched Kari and Tk pass notes back and forth on their desk. Hours later the final bell rang to release school for the day.

"Today took forever, Tk. I'm just ready to go home." Said Kari as she put her books in her bag.

"Yeah same here. I'm sure Patamon and Gatomon have been up to something today. Maybe some surprise for us." Said Tk.

"Probably more bad dancing." Kari laughed. Davis was watching from the back of the classroom.

"_I bet he's making fun of my hair, or the way I talk, or ah, I don't know. I've got to find out._" David thought.

"Yeah, Patamon and I are going to Izzy's tonight. I'm not sure what he wants to talk about. He just said 'Hey Tk, you and Patamon come over tonight.' pretty weird if you ask me."

"Well, it is Izzy you know."

"You know, you have a point there."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Lost in the storm

Tk and Kari walked to the Kamiya household together. As they turned down the street they could see a huge wall of rain coming towards them.

"Oh no. Kari, do you have an umbrella with you by any chance?" Tk asked.

"The forecast didn't call for any chance of rain today. So I didn't bring one." She answered. They stopped walking and searched for a back-route to Kari's house. The wall came closer and closer by the second. The wall grew darker the closer it came. The sound of the rain was very hard.

Seconds later Kari and Tk were soaked head to toe from the rain. Tk grabbed Kari's hand and led her into the storm.

"Where are we going, Tk?" She asked.

"We're not going to get anywhere if we just stand around!" Kari starred at Tk. He hadn't realized until then that his words came out harsher than he meant them too. "I'm sorry, Kari. Come on, let's see what we can do to get out of this storm.

Kari and Tk started wondering through the streets. Soon, the rain was pouring so hard they couldn't see anything. Tk stopped walking and turned to Kari.

"Kari, I have no idea where we are. I can't see anything..." Kari didn't respond, "Kari... Kari, say something!" She kept the same blank look on her face a few minutes. Just when Tk thought she was coming to, she collapsed into Tk's arms.

~Meanwhile~

Back at the Kamiya house Tai was just coming home from soccer practice.

"Hey Kari, i'm home." Said Tai.

"Tai, Kari and Tk haven't come in yet." said Gatomon.

"Mega weird. She always comes straight home from school. Specially when you're here, Gatomon. Maybe they are hiding from the rain at Tk's place. I'll call them up." Tai walked over to the phone and dialed Tk's house.

"Hello, this is Matt." Said the other line.

"Matt it's Tai. Are Kari and Tk over there?"

"No, Tk was going to your place and then over to Izzy's house. They aren't home yet? What about the digimon?"

"Gatomon and Patamon are still here they said they hadn't come in yet. I'm starting to get worried Matt."

"Call Izzy. Maybe they are over there. I'll start looking for them with Garurumon. Call me on my cell." Matt hung up.

"No luck. Matt's out looking. I'm calling Izzy now." Tai dialed Izzy the phone.

"Hello, you've reached Izzy." He said.

"Izzy, it's Tai."

"Tai, prodigious! What's up?"

"Have you seen Kari or Tk?"

"No I haven't. Tk is coming over later tonight though. Why?"

"THEY'RE MISSING!" Tai yelled.

"What do you mean they're missing? It's raining cats and dogs! We need to go find them!"

"Matt is out looking for them with Garurumon. I have to let him know that they aren't with you."

"I'll send out Tentomon, Let me know if Matt finds them," Izzy hung up the phone, "Tentomon, Kari and Tk are missing. I need you to go look for them."

"Are Patamon and Gatomon with them?" Asked Tentomon.

"I don't think so." Izzy opened the his window.

"Don't worry, Izzy I'll find them." With that Tentomon flew out the window.

"Good luck Pal."

Tai had hung up the phone with Matt.

"Are they with Izzy?" Matt asked.

"No, Izzy sent out Tentomon to help us look for them." Said Tai.

"Ok, well it's getting really hard to see out here. I haven't seen or heard them yet. I'll keep looking."

"I'm going to help too! Kari needs me."

"No Tai! If we find them we need to be able to get a hold of you. Stay home. I'll find them." Matt hung up his cell phone, "Come on Garurumon.

At least an hour had passed since the storm had started. Tk was sitting under a small awning trying to hide from the rain, Kari still hadn't woken up yet. Tk was holding her in his lap. Kari started moving after a minutes.

"Kari? Are you waking up?" Tk asked.

"Tk, where are we?", she asked, "and why is it raining?"

"How are you feeling?", Tk put his hand on her forehead, "You have a fever Kari."

"Where's Tai and Matt?" She asked.

"Hopefully, looking for us. I don't know if they have realized that we are missing yet or not."

"I hope so"

Matt and Garurumon were out searching for Kari and Tk. The rain didn't seem to be letting up anytime soon. Matt had searched a few areas he thought Tk and Kari would be. No luck.

"Ahh! Tk! Kari! Where are you?" Matt yelled, "Come on Garurumon. I can't let Tai down.

Matt decided to get higher ground to see if he would have any luck seeing them. He and Garurumon went to the highest building they could find.

"I think I smell them." Said Garurumon.

"Follow that scent!" Garurumon took off following the scent. He jumped off of the building and ran North. Garurumon rounded a few corners before coming to a stop and started sniffing the ground,

"Did you lose the scent?"

"They were here." Garurumon started walking again. Another street come into sight. Once they were around the corner they could see someone. Matt jumped off Garurmon and ran forward.

"Tk! Kari? Is that you?"

Tk stood up. "Matt? Is that you? Matt! Kari, Matt's here. Don't worry. We're going to get you home. You'll be all right."

"Tk! Tk! Are you two all right?" Matt asked running up to Kari and Tk.

"I'm all right, but Kari has come down with a fever. We need to get her home."

"All right. I'm glad you guys aren't hurt. Let me call Tai," Matt dialed Tai's number, "Hey Tai, I found them. Kari has a fever, but she's all right."

"Ok that's good. I'll get Kari some dry clothes and medicine for when you guys get here. Thanks Matt." Said Tai.

"Ok, Tai is getting Kari's clothes ready for her. Let's get home."

Matt jumped on Garurumon and helped Kari up. Tk got on after Kari was securely up. The three of the rode to the Kamiya house and within minutes Kari was safely home.

"Thanks for finding us Matt. And Tk, thanks for taking care of me. You;re always there when I need you." Kari smiled and hugged Tk.

"Thanks guys," Said Tai. "I'm gonna go take care of Kari now,"

"Tk! I was worried about you!" Said Patamon.

"Thanks Pal, I'm all right though. Just worried about Kari..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Izzy's Advice

Later that evening Tk and Matt were back at Tk's house changing out of there wet clothes.

"It's a good thing I brought spare clothes. What happened out there anyway?" Asked Matt

"Sorry about all the trouble. I was trying to impress Kari by getting is home through the storm, but when the visibility decreased so did my chances of impressing her. I got lost. Kari got sick from being out in the rain. I blew it.I mean. I was suppose to get her home, not trap her in some alley passed out in the rain! And now Tai probably hates me since I got Kari sick. She said I'm always there for her but how can I believe that after what happened tonight?"

Matt got up from his chair and walked over to Tk, "Tk... Snap out of it!", Matt raised his hand and smacked Tk across the face so hard it left an imprint of his hand on Tk's cheek, "Tk, if Kari didn't mean what she said she wouldn't have said it! As for Tai, don't worry about him," Matt put his hand on Tk's shoulder, "He's told me he likes you a whole lot better than Davis. Don't worry. You did the best you could taking care of Kari. I know she appreciates it too. So don't stress and get to Izzy's house." Said Matt.

Tk had calmed down a little while listening to his brother."Thanks Matt, I really needed that, all of it. I'm gonna go to Izzy's now."

"Sure, little bro, anytime. I'll call Izzy and let him know you're on your way." Tk and Patamon left their house and started on their way to Izzy's house. Meanwhile Matt was sitting in the dinning room with Gabumon getting ready to call Izzy.

At Izzy's house Tentomon had just flown back in Izzy's window. "Izzy, I searched everywhere. I didn't see them anywhere! We should get the FBI, or CIA, or my digimommy on the job!" Cried Tentomon.

"It's Okay Tentomon i'm sure they're just fine. Tk and Kari have been through a lot together. I do hope they are found soon though." he said.

Izzy bent down to Tentomon with a towel to dry him off. A few moments later the phone started going off. Izzy and Tentomon left his room to answer it.

"Hello, this is Izzy. Hey Matt, You found them? Prodigious! An hour ago? And you're just calling me? What? Tk's on his way, I figured he would want to skip after tonight. No, it's fine. Mom made extra salad anyway... yeah he's back. A little wet but fine... All right. I'll tell him. Bye Matt." Izzy hung up, "He said Tk is fine, but Kari has a fever. I'm gonna give Joe a call and see if he can check on her." Izzy dialed Joe's number.

"Hey this is Joe."

"Joe, it's Izzy. Are you busy?"

"Hey Izzy! No not at all. Mom not feeling well again?" He asked.

"No, Mom's fine. Kari is sick though. Can you go check on her?"

"Well of course, what happened?"

"Tai can explain it to you. Thanks Joe!" Izzy hung up with Joe and waited for Tk.

A few minutes later Tk arrived at Izzy's house.

"Hey Tk. Glad you could still come. Tentomon was really worried when he couldn't find you and Kari. What happened anyway?"

Tk told Izzy the story about wanting to impress Kari. Izzy carefully listened to Tk's story making a hypothesis about Tk's feelings in the meantime.

"Wow sounds like you really care about Kari," He said, "I know this is true for Davis but do you like Kari? More than just a friend?"

Tk didn't say anything. He looked don at his feet and put his head in his hands. He stayed quiet for a while before lifting his head and whispering:

"I think I'm in love with her."

"Ah!" Izzy said in his usual surprised voice, "Well I'm no good at this stuff. I've never had a girlfriend before, but you're a lot more level-headed than Davis that's for sure. What about Kari, how do you think she feels about you?"

"Well she agreed to go finishing with Patamon and me this weekend. She told Davis it was a date."

"Sounds to me like you got your answer. Davis, apparently, has asked her to go to the mall, movies, dinner, and so on multiple times and always gets shot down."

Tk nodded. "I think you're right Izzy, who knew you gave such great advice?" He joked.

"This brain is useful for more than just equations. Would you like to stay for dinner? Mom's a great cook! Dad loves to have more people to talk to during dinner."

"Sure! Thanks Izzy." Tk, Patamon, Izzy, and Tentomon left Izzy's room and went to the dinning room.

"Mom, Dad, I've invited Tk to stay for Dinner. I know I should have asked you first. Sorry about that."

"oh, you don't have to apologize Honey. Your friends are welcome for dinner anytime. You have such wonderful friends." Said Izzy's mom.

"Thank you so much."said Tk.

Izzy, his family, and Tk sat down for Dinner. Izzy enjoyed having Tk over for dinner. Finally, someone else who could match wits with his dad. After dinner Tk said goodbye to Izzy and his family and left.

"I think we're going to visit Kari. I'm going to get her some flowers first, Patamon." Said Tk.

"I think she will like that. It'll make her feel better." Said Patamon.

"Great! What kind of flowers do you think she'll like?"

"I don't know. Roses?"

Tk and Patamon stopped at the local flower shop to find Kari some nice Roses. Afterwords, Tk found his way towards Kari's house.

Kari was laying on the couch in her house. **ding dong** The doorbell went off. Kari started getting up.

"I'll get it!" Yelled Tai. Kari Laid back down. Tai ran to answer the door.

"Hello, oh hey Tk. What's up?" He asked

"How's Kari feeling?" Tk was trying to hide the Flowers behind his back.

"Do you want to talk to her? Kari! Tk wants to talk to you." Tai yelled leaving the door.

"Hey Tk. What are you doing here?" She asked

"I felt like a horrible friend for not being able to help you out in the storm. I got you something. I hope it makes you feel better." Tk took the flowers from behind his back and gave them to Kari.

Kari's mouth dropped pen at the sight of the beautiful bouquet of twelve long stem roses wrapped in silver paper with a big rad bow tied on the bottom of the stems. She didn't know what to say. She took the bouquet from Tk and stared at it.

"Thank you, Tk. They're beautiful come, I'll get a vase to put them in." Kari let him in. She closed the door and walked to the cabinet to find a vase. "Here's one!" She filled the vase with water and set the roses in it.

"Kari, you never answered my question. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"My fever broke a little while ago. I've been laying down for the last few hours. I seem to be fine. Joe came over to check on me. He gave me medicine to help me. He told me Izzy called him and told him to come check on me. Joe said I'll be fine. So I'll be able to go fishing still! Isn't that great?" Said Kari.

" Yeah, I'm just glad that you are fine," Tk looked over at the clock, "It's getting late. I need to go home. I'll find a place for us to go fishing." Said Tk.

"Great!" Kari walked Tk to the door, "Thank for checking on me, Tk."

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you tomorrow." Tk left the house. Kari watched him leave. He turned around and waved at Kari. She smiled and waved back.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry to all my readers for taking so long to update. I had writer's block. I made this chapter a little shorter than usual.

** Chapter 6: Tk's thoughts.**

As Tk walked home from checking on Kari he couldn't help but think about all the craziness of the night.

"Sure has been one crazy night. First kari and I got stuck in the storm, then Izzy talking about something other than computers and actually making sense and then Kari feeling fine after having a fever out in the storm. Wow and I thought defeating the Digimon Emperor was hard!" Tk said to Patamon.

"Yeah, boy it's certainly been interesting. You had this goofy look on your face when you were at Kari's house and your face went all red too." He said.

Tk stopped walking. "Really?"

"Yeah, I thought your face was going to explode or something."

Tk started walking again. "Come on Patamon... let's get home."

When Tk arrived at his house Matt was waiting in the living room watching Tv.

"So what happened?" Asked Matt

"Just a lot of Izzy actually making sense about everything as usual." Said Tk.

"That's not surprising. It is Izzy after all."

"About girls though."

Matt's jaw dropped. "You went to Izzy for advice about girls? Why? I know more about girls then he does."

"It just sort of happened. He wanted me to come over. I'm pretty sure that wasn't the intended reason. Might have been something about the digital world." he said.

"Well anyway it's Friday night. My band has a gig downtown tomorrow night. You should come," Matt threw two VIP tickets and backstage passes at Tk, "Bring Kari, I'm sure she will love the concert."

"Thanks Matt." Tk walked to his room and jumped on his bed.

"_My mind has been racing all night. Kari is amazing. I can't help but smile and feel way over protective of her. I don't think she would want to go out with me though. There's a lot of other guys who she could benefit by going out with. I'm just a digidestined and so is she. I don't know. I don't even know how Kari feels about me. Maybe she just likes me as a friend. Maybe she feels the same, but maybe not... oh, I don't know anymore. Tomorrow should be good though. Kari and Gatomon love fishing Davis doesn't even know where we are going so he won't be able to ruin it. That gives me a little peace of mind._" He thought and with that Tk fell into a deep almost nostalgic sleep.

The next morning Tk woke up and 7:00 and started getting the fishing poles, bait, and whatever else he would need for the fishing trip. Kari was also packing a picnic basket full of Sandwiches, fruit, and tuna for Gatomon. Kari couldn't wait for Tk to pick her up. She was excited just thinking about it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Gone Fishin'

Kari had just finished putting the picnic lunch together when the door bell rang. "It's open!" She yelled. Tk walked through the door with the fishing equipment on hand and Patamon resting on his head.

"I've got everything we need to fish!" Tk smiled.

"Great! And our lunch is all set. All of the perfect food for a picnic. Sandwiches, fruits, and tuna for Gatomon," Kari held up the basket. "I also packed a picnic blanket and of course a couple of sodas. You think we will need anything else?"

Tk thought for a moment and turned to Kari. "Nope, I think we're good, but I do have a surprise for you later. That can wait though. I've rented a boat to sail down the river in. I was thinking it would be easier to catch fish. Even if we don't Patamon and Gatomon can relax and it'll be some fun."

"Wow you must have went to so much trouble. Sounds like fun. So that's not my surprise?" She asked.

"That's correct! You'll get that a little later. For now, it's about time we get down to the river." Tk said.

Kari and Tk left the kamiya house and started walking towards the river. It was a perfect sunny day. Tk had nothing to worry about.

"So do you know what fish are around this area?" Asked Gatomon.

"Tuna. Mainly Bluefin. Most Japanese fish for those anyway. They can be used in many different foods."

"You got me at tuna!" Kari, Patamon, and Tk laughed. They continued walking the streets of Tokyo and talking. As they were walking a familiar figure caught their eyes.

"Is that who I think it is?" Asked Kari.

"Unless you know someone else who walked around with an over grown Caterpillar," Said Tk. "Hey Ken."

Ken turned around, "Oh it's Tk, Kari, and the digimon." He waved walking up to them, "Hello guys, I was just headed to Izzy's house before going to the gathering. Are we fishing?"

"No silly. Tk and I all ready made plan before getting invited. Why are you meeting up with Izzy?" Kari asked.

"I borrowed a copy of _My Brain, My Buddy _from him and never got a chance until last night to read it. It's astonishing what all I didn't know about the brain." Ken said. "To bad you won't be at the gathering. I'll let Davis down easy. You lovebirds have fun." Ken waved goodbye and continued down the road to Izzy's house.

"Lovebirds? What did he mean by that?"

"I don't know. Davis probably said something. Let's not worry about it, all right?" Tk smiled.

"All right." They continued on the walk towards the river. It didn't take much longer to get there.

"Well, here's the boat rental place. Let me go talk to the owner." Tk placed the fishing equipment on the ground and went inside the shop.

"Hello. Anyone here?" He asked.

"Hello. I am Sergei, Are you interested in renting a boat?" The sale's guy asked.

"My name is Tk. I called yesterday about renting." He said.

"Oh yes. For you and your lady friend? Correct?"

"Yeah, you said it wouldn't be a problem."

"Yes, yes of course. Follow me." They went back outside with and the digimon.

"Come on Kari. We're getting the boat." Kari ran to meet up with Tk and Sergei the sale's guy.

"Great!" Kari, Tk, and Sergei walked to the back where the boats were.

"Since you are young I can't rent you most of these but I can rent this." Sergei pointed to a boat that looked just big enough for them to have the picnic on.

"We'll take it." Tk handed Sergei the money and they boarded the boat and set off down the river.

"All right we're off! Wow." Said Tk.

Kari loved the smell of the fresh air coming off the river. It reminded her of some of the good time in the digital world. Tk enjoyed the breeze he felt on his face, so much to take off his hat!

"Well we have a good amount of time. Should we start fishing?" Asked Tk.

"Yeah!" Gatomon said enthusiastically. Tk and Gatomon set up the pole while Kari and Patamon enjoyed the sun.

"This really was a great idea Tk. I think we both needed it. A little alone time just us, time to get our minds off of reality, and time to relax, and a nice peaceful sunny day." Kari said.

Tk just finished setting up the poles and sat next to Kari. "I agree. It's great to hangout together alone. We never get a chance anymore. It couldn't be a more perfect day."

"Unless we catch some tuna!" Gatomon through in.

"Yes, unless we watch some tuna." Kari laughed.

"Speaking of tuna, I'm kinda hungry." Said Kari, "What about you Tk?"

'Yeah. I was too excited and busy this morning to remember to eat." He laughed.

"I only ate a little bit. Well, that settles it." Kari took the blanket out of her basket and stood up. When she stood the boat rocked to the left. Once the boat regained it's stability Kari unfolded the blanket. Tk stood up to help her. Kari handed half to Tk, They stepped backwards to spread the blanket out. Kari took her final step backwards but when she did she suddenly lost her balance and started falling backwards.

"Ahh!" She yelled.

"Kari!" Tk ran to the other side of the boat and grabbed Kari. "I got you!" He pulled Kari towards the center of the boat to help stabilize her again. "Don't worry Kari. I've got you. Let's sit down" Tk wrapped his arms around Kari as he tried to calm her down.

"Thank you Tk." Kari said after a few minutes.

"Are you finally calming down?" He turned to look at her.

"Yeah. I think i'm all right. You saved me. Again. I thought I was a goner."

"Not with me around." He joked. She smiled. "So how about that lunch." Kari, Tk, and the digimon ate their lunch Kari packed while soaking up the sun.

"So Tk, when do I get my surprise?" Asked Kari.  
"All right. You talked me into it." Tk went in his bag and pulled out an envelop and handed it to Kari.

"What is it?" Tk smiled. Kari reached in the envelop and pulled out the surprise. "Tickets to see the Teenaged Wolves! Wow. I've never been to one of Matt's concerts before. Thank you."

"Matt said we should go together. He said it's going to be a good show."

"It's a date though. Well I guess the second half of a date." She said.

After about another hour of fishing and having fun in the sun the fishing sock was just up ahead. Tk gathered the fishing equipment and Kari the picnic basket and prepared to dock. "To bad we didn't catch anything." said Tk

"Well that one fish sure caught you!" Said Patamon.

"I told you, I almost had that fish. It must have been a 20ibs bluefin." He said embarrised

"Yeah right, more like a 2ib, if that." Said Patamon.

Kari laughed. "You two are silly."

They were just arriving on the dock. Tk took the docking rope and tied it to the deck of the boat, jumped out of the boat and turned around and offered his hand to help Kari out of the boat. Kari threw her picnic basket on the dock and grabbed Tk's hand to help herself out of the boat.

" Thanks Tk. So now I guess we can drop by our houses to shower and change. Even then we'll still have four hours until we need to be at the concert."

"Well, I'll walk you to your house to make sure sure you get there safely then go back to my house. We could meet up for dinner about an hour or so before we need to be there. I'm not sure about the other few hours."

"Yeah, well you could come over and we can hang out. I'm sure mom won't mind. She loves it when friends come over."

"Sounds like a great idea to me." Tk and Kari walked to Kari's house.

"Thanks for walking me home Tk."

"No problem. See you in a bit!" Kari waved Tk off and went inside.

"Hi mom. Tk is going to come over after we both get a chance to shower is that all right?" She asked.

"That's fine. I can try my new recipe on him."

"That's okay mom. We're going to dinner."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: and so it goes...**

An hour later Tk showed up at Kari's house once again. Kari had changed into a soft pink Knee-length dress and looked absolutely stunning. Tk wasn't sure what to wear so he changed into a light green long sleeve button up shirt with blue slacks.

"Kari you look fabulous!" Said Tk

"Thank you, you look very handsome tonight Tk." She replied. Tk's face turned red.

"Well Matt said be there at five, and it's three-thirty now. So I guess we should go ahead and go get some dinner said Tk.

"Oh wait, can I get a picture of you two first?" Asked Mrs. Kamiya.

"Sure." Tk pulled Kari towards him and put his arm around her waist. Kari returned the favor and leaned into Tk with her hand on his chest. Mrs. Kamiya took the picture.

"Perfect. Have fun you two." Kari and Tk left the house hoping not to be bombarded by Mr. Kamiya. This was Kari's first date after all. As for the same with Tk.

" Well, anywhere special you want to go Kari?"

"Nope, today's all your idea. I'm up for anywhere."

"All right," He said in thought, "Well Sora mentioned a really nice Cafe down the road."

"I know that one! Sora, Mimi, Yolei, and I have been there a few times. It's very quaint and perfect for tonight."

"Well that settles it then doesn't it?" Tk smiled, "I'm gonna do this properly," Tk held out his hand and smiled, "Kari would you like to go to dinner with me tonight? I know this quaint Cafe, and then we could go to the teenage wolves concert."

"I would love too." She took his hand and smiled.

They started walking towards the cafe hand-in-hand and smiling.

"_If I asked Kari to be my girlfriend tonight I wonder if she would say yes._" Thought Tk.

"_Wow, this is a side of Tk I've never seen before. He's so handsome and caring. He's so... I don't even know what to think. Oh no, is my face turning red? Get a hold of yourself Kari! But Tk really is... special._" Thought Kari.

"Hey Kari," Tk smiled, "Your face is red. Are you feeling all right?" Tk stood in front of Kari and held her shoulders.

"Of course I am silly. Don't worry, it's just the nerves..." She stopped. "Nice going Kari."

"Are you nervous about tonight?" Kari was quiet. "Kari? Don't worry. I promise nothing is going to go wrong tonight. It's just going to be the two of us."

Kari smiled, "You're right, Tk. Come on I'm getting hungry." Tk took Kari's hand and they continued walking.

"_I wonder if she's blushing because she feels the same way I do..._" He wondered.

They arrived at Cafe Du Monde. It was a very nice place, Soft classical music played in the background and you could order just about any desert you wanted.

"This is the place. It's wonderful." Kari said. Tk opened the door for Kari an they walked in.

"Table for two?" The hostess said, "Right this way." They followed the hostess to a table in front of the big window up front. "Order when you are ready." The hostess walked away from Tk and Kari's table.

Kari all ready knew what she was getting Tk was looking at the menu, so Kari thought.

"_What should I say? When do I say it? What if... just what if she says no? No Tk, you'll never know unless you try!_" He thought.

Kari was looking at the back of the Cafe at the water. The water was sparkling a pretty blue from behind the balcony.

"Hey Kari, let's go to the balcony." Said Tk. Tk stood up and took Kari's hand and walked outside to the balcony.

"The water is beautiful. And the wind sure had picked up in the past couple hours." Kari said.

"Kari...," Tk turned to Kari, "For a while all I could think about was you. You're beautiful, smart, funny, I guess I could go on forever. The point is I've never done this before but would you be my girlfriend?"

Kari's face went pink. "Oh..." she stopped and smiled, "Of course I would Tk. Mom always told me to give things a chance. I think this will be a great one." Tk was relived, all that freaking out for nothing.

"Great. Ha ha. I was so nervous that I lost my appetite, but you can still order something." Tk said.

"That's all right. I think I've lost mine too. So why don't we come back after the concert?

Kari and Tk left the Cafe Du Monde and started towards Matt's concert.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The start of something new**.

Kari and Tk walked down to the concert hall where Matt's band The Teenage Wolves were performing. Tk was still in complete shock that Kari was now his girlfriend. When they arrived Matt was waiting for them outside.

"Tk, Kari," He yelled. "Glad you two decided to come, but why are your faces so flushed? Well anyway. Come on inside. I'll have Gabumon show you around."

"Hey Kari, I'm going to go talk to Matt about something really quick. Is that all right?" Asked Tk.

"Of course. I'll save you a seat and send Gabumon to show you the way." Kari replied and walk off with Gabumon.

"So what's up Tk?" Asked Matt.

"I did it." Tk said. Matt had a puzzled look on his face.

"You did it? You did what?"

"I asked Kari to be my girlfriend."

"Really!" I take it she said yes?"

"Sure did. I thought I was going to screw up something. But I was bold, set it up in my mind and want with whatever happened. Sure is nerve-wracking, no wonder you don't have a girlfriend, Matt." Said Tk.

"No, I don't have one because all the girls around here are nuts."

All of the sudden a loud crash came from backstage.

"What was that?" Asked Tk.

"The reason I don't have a girlfriend." Tk stared at Matt in confusion. Jun Motomiya, in excitement, had ran backstage and crashed into some stage equipment on her eager way to see Matt.

"Here comes trouble..." Matt stated.

"Matt, I was so excited when I heard about your concert! Jun yelled running to Matt.

"It's going to be just like the last nine you came to." Matt said.

'No it's always different! Your band is amazing!"

"I'm going to go now," Tk Said, "Kari's waiting for me.

"TK!" Matt yelled watching Tk run off, "Take Jun with you!"

"Tk is cute, but he's not a star like you Matt." Jun said holding onto Matt.

"Poor Matt, must be hard being famous. Now where is Gabumon? I saw them go this way... Gabumon! Hey, Gabumon!"

"Tk! Go down the hallway to your left." Yelled Gabumon.

"My... left?" Tk turned to his left, "Oh, there is a hallway here." Tk walked down the dark hallway. At the end there was a big opening that lead to a metal balcony handing over the stage.

"Tk! Matt gave us seats up here!" Said Kari enthusiastically.

"Wow, I didn't even look at the tickets. I'm going to have to thank Matt later for everything."

A few moments later the stage lights came on and Matt followed by his fellow Teenage Wolves walked on stage. Matt turned around and looked up towards his brother and his girlfriend.

"Tk, this is the sound check practice. We do it right before we go on. So the concert hall is about to get jam-packed! A few of the other digidestined are up there too. Tai, Izzy, and Joe, if he didn't have a class tonight."

"Good old reliable Joe! Have a good practice and even better concert. I'm going to find Tai, Izzy, and Joe and bring them up here." Tk yelled. Matt gave a thumbs up to Tk and started practice.

"Kari, would you like to come?" he asked.

"Certainly wouldn't want to ruin the entire concert for myself. Let's go!"

Kari and Tk left the balcony, walked backstage, and out the backdoor.

"_I wonder if he told them to come in the back?_" Thought Tk.

Seconds later Tai, Izzy, and Joe come running up to the backdoor.

"Tk, Kari are we late?" Asked Joe.

"No he's practicing. The doors are about to open. So come on let's get our seats!" Said Tk.

Tk, Kari, Tai, Izzy, and Joe walked backstage and to the balcony. Matt was fixing his hair in the on stage mirror.

"Hey Matt, you use enough jell!" Tai yelled laughing.

Matt turned around and looked up at his friends. "Very funny Tai. By the way, your hair looks like a hairy death-star."

"At least mine's natural!"

"Hey Tai is your cat still stuck in a tree?" Everyone laughed at the old joke.

Soon the concert hall was opened and the Teenage wolves fans filled the auditorium and the concert started.

"Are you ready to rock?" Yelled Matt, "You can do better than that!"

The fans screamed at the top of their lungs.

"Wow, great turn out." Said Joe.

"Yeah, better than the last one at Christmas time." Said Izzy.

After an hour of the concert Matt stopped before his next song to speak.

"So many of you know I have a little brother. Takeru Takaishi, Also known as "Tk" Well he's here tonight with his girlfriend Kari Kamiya. This next song is for them. Before I start I want to give a shout-out to my best friends sitting about us with my brother. Tai Kamiya, Izzy Izumi, Joe kido, and of course Gabumon.!"

The crowd had gone crazy with aw's. Next thing they know Matt and started his most popular song "I turn around."

"So when did you guys get together?" Asked Tai.

"About twenty minutes before the concert." Said Kari.

Meanwhile, Davis was watching the concert at home with Ken. Yolei, and Cody.

"WHAT? Why is Kari with TJ? He stole my girl!" Yelled Davis, "And Matt didn't invite us to the concert!"

Yolei, Ken, and Cody all stared at David.

"Davis, don't you ever think of anyone but yourself?" Asked Cody. "You should be happy for Tk and Kari, You should have known you didn't have a chance with her anyway!"

Davis sat down next to Ken and went quiet.

"Just enjoy the rest of the concert." Said Ken.

Tk and Kari were a little embarrassed by the shout-out from Matt.

_You've got a boy, you've got a girl,  
Sittin' underneath a tree.  
They sit there everyday.  
And even though, you may think, that this is the way to be,  
It may not always be that way._

"This is a little embarrassing. Now everyone in Japan knows our names." Said Tk.

"At least Matt picked a good song." Said Kari.

_You can't take nothin' for granted,  
You gotta live like today.  
I turn around and I can see what's behind me,  
And I turn back around and I can see what ahead_

Tk stood behind Kari and put his arms around her waist. Kari smiled and held onto his arms.

_And if you don't believe I'll be here all along,  
Just turn around.  
Just turn around._

Tai watched Tk and Kari and smiled. "Good job, Tk."

They enjoyed the the rest of the concert together. Tai and Izzy even entertained them when they started dancing. It was a perfect night.

After the concert was over Tk, Kari, Izzy, Tai, and Joe went backstage to meet with Matt and The Teenage wolves.

"Matt, great concert!" They said.

"I made you guys famous!" Matt laughed, "The rest of the digidestined were watching at Ken's house right?"

"The younger ones anyway," Said Joe. "Sora and Mimi had some plans tonight but they're taping the concert and getting together tomorrow."

"Kari, are you hungry... again?" Asked T.k.

"Haha now I am."

"Good me too. I'll let the others know we're leaving." Tk walked over to their brothers and explained what was going on . They nodded and waved them on.

"Just take care of her." Said Tai.

"Don't worry about it. I won't let anything happen to her." Said Tk.

Tk and Kari left the concert hall and started towards the cafe Du Monde once again.

"Matt's concert was a lot of fun. His band is really good too. I've never had a chance to go to one of his concerts before." Said Kari.

"They didn't even have to use Yolei to do the mixing this time either." Tk laughed.

"_I'm really having a good time tonight. I just hope Davis doesn't try to ruin it. Tk is a great guy._" Kari thought.  
Soon they arrived at the Cafe' Du monde once again. Tk held the door open for Kari.

"Back again?" Said the hostess, "Follow me." She guided them to the same table they had earlier in the day.

"Order when you are ready." Tk and Kari sat down at their table and quickly ordered their food. The hostess took down their order and walked away.

"So Kari, today had been a lot of fun hasn't it?" Asked Tk.

" It has. The boat ride, concert hanging out with you. It's been a wonderful day." She said.

Not to much later Kari and Tk's food was brought out to them. They ate and had a wonderful dinner together talking, laughing, and a wonderful start to their relationship. When they were both done with their dinner Tk paid and they left the cafe' Du monde. Tk walked Kari to her house.

"I had a wonderful time with you Tk. Thank you for the great time." Said Kari.

" I had a wonderful time with you tonight too." Tk arched forward, wrapped his arms around Kari, and leaned in towards her. His heart pounded in chest, faster and faster.

Suddenly, Tk pulled back and let go of Kari.

"I've got to get home. Good night Kari." He said nervously as he turned around and left.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. A lot has been going on at school. I've had to study a lot. I finally found an off weekend I was going to update sooner but my best friend took me swing dancing and I'm still recuperating from that. So without further ado enjoy chapter 10!

~Miharu

_Chapter 10: Teenage Confusion_

Kari stood outside the house in complete confusion for a moment before walking inside. Tai was sitting on the couch watching tv while waiting for Kari to come home.

"Finally home, huh?" He asked.

"Y-yeah." She replied.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm all right. I think I'm just a little tired." Kari walked to her room and got ready for bed.

T.k. Walked home quietly while thinking _"Great job T.k! You really screwed up this time. I'm so stupid!"_

T.k. Walked inside his house. His expression told a different story then what actually happened.

"T.k. What happened? I figured you would be beaming. Why so pissed off?" Matt asked.

"Because I'm stupid!" T.k. Yelled. Matt walked over to T.k. And tried to comfort him.

"Just sit down and tell me what happened."

Tk ran to his room in frustration and slammed the door.

"What's up with him? I wonder if something happened between him and Kari?" Matt decided to give Tai a call to see if Kari was acting the some way.

"Hello, Kamiya residents, Tai speaking."

"Hey Tai, it's Matt. Is Kari acting strange at all?"

"She said she was tired, that's all I've gotten out of her."

"She's not acting mad or anything?"

"No, why? Is T.k.?"

"Yeah, he won't tell me what happened."

"Mega weird. Don't think it's a dark spore do you?"

"Doubt it, we took care of them. I'll try talking to T.k. In the morning."

"By the way Matt, why aren't you at your house?"

"Dad's at a convention. So mom said I could stay with them."

"Oh well call me tomorrow if T.k. Spills."

"All right." Matt hung up the phone as confused as ever.

The next morning when T.k. Woke up Matt was all ready eating the breakfast their mom had left before going to work.

"Hey Matt, listen I'm sorry about last night." said T.k.

"So, you finally going to tell me what the big freak out was about?"

"Yeah," T.k. Went silent, "I... tried to kiss Kari, but chickened out at the last second."

"Is that really the reason you were upset? It's totally fine that it happened. You don't have to rush these things. Take it slow. There's no rush in a relationship." Said Matt.

"You're right Matt. I should probably explain this to Kari as well." T.k. Stood up and walked back to his room to change.

"So T.k. Did you tell Matt what happened?" Asked Patamon.

"Yeah, he gave me some great advice. I need to explain everything to Kari."

Meanwhile, Matt was on the phone with Tai. "So that's what happened." He said.

Tai laughed. "T.k.'s still young and confused. That's funny though. You did tell him to just take his time with the relationship though, right?" He asked.

"Yeah I did. He calmed down now." Matt said.

"That's good. Well there's Kari now. I'm going to go talk to her." Tai hung up and walked over to Kari.

"Good Morning Tai." Kari said.

"Morning, are you all right?" He asked.

"Yeah. T.k. Was a little confusing last night. Nothing bad though. I'm not worried about it. Something just came over him. First date you know." Kari said sitting down.

"Yeah, just remember Kari, take things slow. You don't have to rush anything." Tai said.

"I know Silly." Kari smiled.

"I hope that I didn't freak Kari out last night." Said T.k.

"Why would she be freaked out?" Asked Patamon.

"I don't know." T.k. Laughed.

All of the sudden there was a knock at T.k.'s door.

"Come in." He said. Matt walked in.

"I wanted to ask you something." He said.

"Okay go for it."

"What do you think id going to happen next?"

"Next? With Kari and I."

"Yeah"

"I don't know. I had still planned on taking her to the dance."

"When is that dance anyway?" Asked Matt.

"I'm not to sure. They haven't announced a date yet. All I know is that it is formal. I think the rest of the details are coming out later."

Matt remembered the big formal dance they had every year. People were so up-tight about it. All the girls took it too serious and the guys just stressed out about it.

"So it's that thing again," Matt said, "Piece of cake. I can help you out with that. Well once you ask her anyway."

"Is it really that big of a deal though? A lot of people at school are all ready getting stressed. What is it for anyway?"

"Nothing really. SGA just likes doing useless things like that just to use school money to party." He stated.

"Wow, But Davis better not even think about asking Kari to go with him."

Matt laughed. "She will turn him down anyway. No worries T.k."

"Yeah you're right, Matt. You sure know a lot about girls."

"When you are a rock star like me, you have to know how to handle the ladies.

"Riiiiiiiight..." T.k. Said sarcastically.


End file.
